People Aren't What They Seem (DBZ)
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: I changed it alittle cuz what i wrote last time isnt well...good..remember to r/r
1. Default Chapter

  
~*~*~ People aren't what they seem~*~*~*~  
  
Hello to all my readers. You know how I write other stories.   
Well, I'm sorry to say I'm going to have a break, but to start  
on something new. I was thinking about having a Dragon Ball Z fanfiction. So I wrote this while I was at science *yuck*. I hope  
you like it. Pick which one you want this will be. Will it be a   
Dragon Ball Z / Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing?   
  
Disclaimer: Do not own any of them.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
In the corner of a room that was crying girl. She was gasping in  
pain and she was waiting for her death to come. She had cuts  
and she was bruised up everywhere. She was in a room with  
pictures of a girl and in red ink the girl was cross out or it was  
saying things like slut, hoe, bitch and so on. "Why did *gasp* he   
do this to me? Why?" she said, "What did I do to deserve this?"   
  
*Flashback*  
  
'I hope he will like what I bake him' thought the cheerful girl   
while knocking on her lover's door. The door then open and she  
was face with her lover's face.  
  
"Hi, Mamo-chan!" the girl greeted.   
  
"Oh..hello Usako," he repeated with hatred in his voice, but Usagi   
never heard because she just keep on saying, "so how's your day?"   
  
"My day will be better know that you are here," he responded.  
  
She walked in with bag with goodies in her hand that she baked   
with love. When she turn she was face with her 'Mamo-chan' (*yuck* sorry for all you Mamoru lovers) 'He is so cute I just love to stare at   
him.( I can't believe I'm writing this) He's wearing a green jacket  
inside a black turtle neck shirt with blue jeans. He's holding a  
knife. He just so fi- A KNIFE?  
  
"Do you know why my day have gotten better now that you are   
ere, Usako?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Why?" Usagi replied.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Okay....I baked goodies and you smelled it?"  
  
"No, guess again."  
  
"Uh...I get to be with you?"  
  
"No, the reason is that I get to finally kill you once and for all."  
  
"Oh that a go-WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"I said I get to kill you."  
  
"Your joking, right?"  
  
Mamoru started to advancing toward her step and step. "Nope,"  
he said while shaking his head, "I been waiting for a long time to  
do this," he then swing the knife and it cut her left arm.   
  
"AAHHH!"  
  
"Stop screaming. You bitch!" He yelled. He then aimed the knife  
at her....  
  
*******************  
Should I end it here? Nahh  
  
**********************  
  
heart, but she moved away just in time, but it cut her right arm.  
Mamoru fell on the floor and didn't get up. Usagi then started to  
from for the door. The only thing was in her mind is Run! Run   
away! When she touch the door knob, but she was pull back by Mamoru.  
  
"Stay still!"  
  
She kicked his um.. a you know what (you go Usagi! Whoa Hoo!   
Um sorry). She back up and started to run to one of the room.   
When she reach to one of the door she went in and lock it. She could heard screaming behind the door. When she turned around she   
couldn't believe what she saw. She saw pictures of her. They   
were ripped up or they had red ink on it saying bitch, slut, hoe  
and other bad things all across her face.   
  
She then saw an exit outside the balcony. She started to run toward  
it she heard the door breaking down. When she turn she saw a  
furious Mamoru. She started to run but she tripped and fall on to  
the floor.  
  
"You what that I love about you? It is that you are clumsy that make  
it so easy for anyone to kill you," he said while advancing toward   
her. All she do is back up. He then jumped and tackle the poor   
helpless Usagi. She roll to the side just in time. Mamoru didn't   
get up. Usagi got up and ran out the room and into the kitchen.   
  
When she went there all she could say was 'shit' because there  
was no where to run. She saw a whole stack of knife small ones to  
big ones. She took one of the knife and hide it. He then heard  
someone was gasping for air and when she turned she saw  
Mamoru. He didn't say anything this time and he started to   
swinging and running toward Usagi. She duck just in time (haven't  
I always say that). She ran out of the kitchen and in to the bedroom again. Mamoru was right behind her. When she got there he jumped and tackle her on the floor, but this time Usagi didn't dodge in time. Usagi and Mamoru is wrestling each other with the knife. Mamoru then got on top of Usagi and he was about to stab her in her heart and....and he did stab her in her heart, but with her last strength  
she took out the knife she was holding and slice him in his throat.  
He then died. Usagi then crawled to the corner of the room.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Please let me die and be reborn and finally ... find ... my ... real... soulmate..." Usagi then died. Then a flash of light a figure with   
wings in her back and a unique hair style. The figure said, "your  
wish will come true, my beautiful daughter," she then disappear.  
Usagi then started to turn into sprinkle  
*****************************  
  
I know it is really short, but this is a prologue. Please vote for   
which one do you want Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon or  
Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. I need about 10 reviews before  
the next one comes out. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter1

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Title: People Aren't What They Seem  
Author: black angel  
Chapter 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiya minna! Will I been thinking? I decide to have both. So ones going to be for SM/DBZ and SM/GW.And I was thinking of having Sailor Moon/Digimon. Vote if you want me to do that. Hope you like it. This one is Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z. Oh and please tell me who you want. Oh and sorry for the one who wants it to be Pokemon. The only problem is that I don't know a lot of thing about them. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Last Time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Please let me die and be reborn and finally ... find ... my ... real... soulmate..." Usagi then died. Then a flash of light a figure with   
wings in her back and a unique hair style. The figure said, "Your  
wish will come true, my beautiful daughter," she then disappear.  
Usagi then started to turn into sprinkle.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'"Where am I? Am I dead?" Usagi asked herself.  
  
"No, you are not dead," a voice replied. The person voice was a lady's voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked again.  
  
"I'm Sailor Pluto," Sailor Pluto said while coming out of where she came out.  
  
"Pu? Oh my God! I haven't seen you since the last battle," Usagi said with happiness in her eyes.  
  
"It's good to see you to Serenity-hime," Pluto said.  
  
"Pppuuu! You know how much I hate when people say that name !" Usagi whined.  
  
"Gomen," Pluto apologize.  
  
"Why am I here? Shouldn't I be dead or something?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, technically you should have been dead, but it's wasn't your time to die."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because you haven't found your soulmate, yet."  
  
"So..you mean that Mamoru-baka is not my soulmate?"  
  
"Yes, gomen that I didn't tell you. If I told you Mamoru could have joined forces with the evil."  
  
"It's alright. Sooo when do we go."  
  
"We are not going, but you are. Wait a minutes someone's intruding," Pluto said not before she saw a speck of light coming their way to the time gate. As it got closer they saw it was some kind of a machine that was flying really fast. As it got more closer there was a boy in side. Hard to see who it is except all you can know it was a boy.   
  
"Stop or be destroy." Pluto said calmly.  
  
The machine slowed down. When the machine finally stop the thing opened and a guy with purple no lilac hair with blue eyes made me gasps. The teenager had a sword carrying on his back. He's wearing a black jacket with a logo said Capsule Corp, inside the jacket was a black tank top that shows his muscle, black pants and a pair of boots to go with it. I never seen a boy or a guy that so handsome in my whole life. He is even way, way, WAY cuter then Mamoru-baka. I wonder if he is sin-but she was interrupted by Pluto saying something,  
  
"-re you? Do you not know that you or anyone else is not aloud to come to the time gate. For you who have come and broken the laws of time I must sense your death," Pluto said before rasing her Time Staff but when she was raising the staff up she was stop by the boy saying,   
  
"I'm sorry that I broken the rules but I need to save the past for that world could have been destroy. Please let me through."  
  
"No, I can't not take pity of that world. I follow my rules and that is for intruder to die with they take one step to any other dimension. So prepare to die. Pluto Dea-" but she was interrupted by Usagi saying, "please don't kill him, Pu."   
  
"But you know what will ha-" she stopped when she saw her princess puppy face," all right you win. I will let him pass through."   
  
"Thank you um..."   
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Pluto."  
  
"Thank you Miss Pluto and Miss Usagi. My name is Trunks."  
  
"But on one condition," Usagi said.  
  
"Anything," Trunks replied.  
  
"I want to go with you," Usagi said.  
  
"If it is all right with Miss Pluto," Trunks replied again.  
  
"Of course. I was about to bring her there too."  
  
Trunks and Usagi went inside the time machine. And they went blasted off into the time gate.  
  
'Good luck, Usagi-hime. May Selene and the other goddess and gods watch over you.' Pluto thought before the time machine was a speck of dot.  
  
  
Trunks and Usagi have been inside the time machine for over four hours and they still haven't talk since they have left the time gate.  
  
Usagi then all of a suddenly sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I-i.. forget it," Usagi said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When we get there I don't you to reveal our names."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I come from the future and I am the son of one of the people were going to see. If they know I may never be born," Trunks replied.  
  
"Why are you going to the past anyway?"  
  
"Because to tell a guy name Goku something and to give him something."  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
They then fell into silence again. Since it was so boring to Usagi she fell into the land of dreams.  
  
"Where am I?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You're at the land of dream," a gentle voice said.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart," Queen Serenity answered.  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"To tell you the truth. The truth is that you have a brother and a sister in another dimension also Mamoru is not your true soulmate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're father was a sayin. A race that is powerful. Back then sayins and Lunarian are forbidden to fall in love, but you're father and I broke the rule and when they found out they sense him and his race to another dimension. He is dead now but you're sister and brother is there so are you're oth- my time is up the boy your with is waking you up. Good bye Serenity."  
  
"Good-bye mother." Then in a flash of light she was back inside the time machine...wait no where in the middle well let's see I see sands...sands...little trees...um sands..and sands. Where in the middle of no where! I then see Trunks coming back with fruits in his hand.   
  
"You're finally awake. Here some fruit I found that we can eat," Trunks said while handing her an apple.  
  
"Thanks," Usagi said while eating slowly not like usual way of pigging out. She only did it to trick the enemies.  
  
They ate in silence just what they both want peace and quiet nobody to disturb them. No yomas (Usagi), no destructions (both), no androids (Trunks), and the best of all no fighting (both.) It's just peace and quiet while listening to the birds singing and the sound of the winds blowing. Then all of a sudden the earth shook. Trunks and Usagi turned their head to where the noise that destroyed the peace went. What they saw was a big space ship. All of a sudden the door opened and a group of people came running out followed by a creature that Usagi thought of the first thing in her mind was hideous and Trunks thought of the name Frieza.   
  
'Goku isn't here, yet. I guess I have to defeat Frieza all by myself. One thing is that the Z fighter can't beat him or his father. They need Goku and Gohan. Gohan is still didn't didn't achieve to become a Sayain, yet.'  
  
"Usagi, stay here. I'm going over there and prevent them from coming near the Z fighters."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Trunks jumped really high or should I say fly to where Frieza and the pack of half animals and half humans were.  
  
Frieza sent out half of his army to destroy everything they find. They didn't get to far and end up on the ground in little pieces.  
  
  
Trunks landed and Frieza saw him.  
  
"We better run. Isn't that right, father?" Frieza asked. "You don't know what your up against, boy."  
  
"I know exactly what I'm up against," Trunks said. "And let me tell you. I'm not worry. Make no mistake. I'm going to finish you once and for all, Frieza.  
  
"Well, you are defiantly arrogant thing and maybe whatever hole you just crawled out of you're pretty tough, but not no match for me, really fighting a young punk like you isn't worth my time," Frieza stated.  
  
"Maybe I haven't made myself clear, yet. You're finish, Frieza," Trunks said.  
  
Frieza started to growling. "Enough idle talk. Front soldier!" Frieza barked.  
  
"Sir!" the green-alien said.  
  
"Destroy this little rodent!" Frieza commanded.  
  
"With pleasure," the green-alien said.  
  
"The rest of you sperate out!" Frieza commanded.  
  
All of Frieza army ran out and surround Trunks.  
  
"I think it's only fair to warn you guys. You don't stand a change against me," Trunks said.  
  
"Kid, you don't scare us," one of Frieza solider said.  
  
"Hey, stand back. I need some room to work here," the green alien said.  
  
Everyone took a step back. The green alien pressed his scouter.   
  
"His power is only level five. Well, kiddle I hope you said your good-byes," said the green guy pointing his handgun at Trunks. "It's time for you to go," he then press the trigger and a blast went flying to Trunks, but Trunks knocked it off and the blast went flying to the side of the mountain. He then blasted more, but Trunks blocked them all. He then started to get scared. Trunks pull some of his bangs back and had a smirk on his face and started to run. Trunks punch the green alien in the chin and he went flying back and he hit the spaceship.  
  
Frieza turns his head and said, " Well, *chuckle* seems the little dog have a bite to go with the bark after all."  
  
One of the soldier said, "Why you... ATTACK!" Everyone started to charged except for the one who said to attack he saw Usagi and he started to run. Trunks didn't notice.  
  
  
Usagi saw a guy coming her way. She started to get scared. She closed her eyes.  
  
  
********************  
To be continue.  
  
Like it. 


	3. Chapter 2a

Hey everyone! New chapter is out!! Okay I know I haven't been putting new chapters out and I am truly sorry. Please forgive me. Will I know you so not want to listen to me babble so her it is!  
  
~*~Last Time~*~  
King Cold examines the sword.  
  
"This a powerful sword. Build for a strong man and I think that man is I. I don't think either of you can defeat me since your little sword is with me," King Cold stated.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity and Trunks looked at each other for a while and both had a smirk at the same time.  
  
"Believe what you want," Trunks said.  
  
~~*~`  
  
King Cold then swing the sword at Trunks and Neo-Queen Serenity they just dodge it. Neo-Queen Serenity just went to the one of the cliff and watch the fight.  
  
King Cold then swing it again but this time Trunks didn't dodge it. He just catch it and t 


End file.
